edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eds-Aggerate/Script
deck chairs are tied to a clothes-drying contraption in a backyard. Edd is oiling the pole in the center. Edd: "The Lawn Chairs Orbit Earth Ride is ready." Eddy: a ticket booth "Ticket booth ready!" Ed: in "Petting zoo A-OK!" Eddy: "They'll push, they'll shove, they'll pay big bucks to come to our 'Ed-Land!'" Edd: "I'd like to run a preliminary test first." Ed: "Oh oh, test the petting zoo!" Eddy: on to the ride "Hang on to your eyebrow, Ed." Ed: "Pet me now!" Eddy: uncomfortable "This chair stinks!" ---- is carrying a stool to Ed-land. Ed is following him with an armchair. Edd: protesting "You're tampering with the laws of weight and balance, Eddy. Eddy?" sighs. "Ignorance must be bliss." armchair is hooked onto one side of the ride, not effectively counterbalanced by the lawn chair still on the other side. Eddy: "Now we're talking." Edd: "Shall we begin, Ed? Contact!" Eddy: Ed fails to push Eddy's chair "What was that? C'mon, musclehead, push!" grabs the chair and pushes it hard. Eddy disappears into a whirling blur. As he spins, the rope starts to come apart. The one holding his chair up snaps and shoots him up, up, and away. Eddy: flying "WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" the distance, the chair is heard crashing. Ed: "My turn!" ---- is still sitting in the chair. The back end of the chair is wedged in an upper-story window. Eddy: "Holy cow!" jumps to the ground. "Good push, Ed. Did you see that chair fly?" Kevin: the chair out of the window "Who broke my window?" Ed: "Hi Kevin!" chair lands on him. "Ow. Ouch." Kevin: "EDS! Don't move." Edd: "Sorry, Kevin. While testing our new ride, we didn't anticipate the weight-length ratio Eddy's chair–" Eddy: a hand over Edd's mouth "Button your lip!" Kevin: belligerent "Who broke my window?" Eddy: "Um...didn't you see them?" Kevin: "Who?" Eddy: "The Mucky Boys!" Kevin: "Mucky...boys?" Eddy: "Yeah! They were dumped off by a tornado! And raised by field mice. In a cave, near the construction site. And they eat their weight in cheese, and they throw comfortable armchairs through the air and smash, into your window." Kevin: the story for a few seconds "Baloney!" Eddy: "Look, there they go!" Kevin: "Where?" Eddy: "There!" Kevin: "Freeze, Mucky Boys!" Eddy: Edd, giggling after Kevin runs off "Kev's such a sap. Mucky Boys. I crack me up." ---- Eds turn a corner and walk down the lane. Eddy: "Let's test the petting zoo." Ed: calling "Mucky Boys! Oh, Mucky Boys!" runs into his friends. "Did you see a flying comfortable chair?" Edd: "Eddy, you should've told the truth." Eddy: "Truth schmooth. We're off the hook, aren't we?" continues walking and spies something funny. "C'mere, quick." and Jimmy are wearing archeologist-type clothing. "Check out the fashion slaves, guys." Ed: "What? What is so funny?" Sarah: "Just ignore them, Jimmy." Eddy: "And what are our half-pint pygmies up to?" Sarah: "If you must know, we're hunting." Jimmy: "Yeah!" Eddy: "For a brain?" Sarah: "No! The Mucky Boys!" Eddy: nervous "Um...the Mucky Boys?" Sarah: "You've heard of them, haven't you?" Eddy: "Um, yeah, sure." Sarah: "C'mon, Jimmy. Kevin's waiting." Ed: "Look out for flying chairs." Edd: "Well Eddy, it's only a matter of time before Kevin finds out the truth about–" Eddy: to appear nonchalant "No problem. We, the Eds, are smarter than–" Ed: "Onions?" Eddy: "No, Ed. We're smarter than–" Ed: "Buttered toast?" grabs his eyebrow and pulls him along. "A bus driver?" ---- Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah are searching the construction site. Kevin sticks a stick into a portable cement mixer and bangs the side. Kevin: "No Muckies here. You find anything, Rolf?"' Rolf: "Not yet, Kevin." trips "I must have silence!" picks up some dirt and listens "The soil speaks to me. It tells me Rolf! The Mucky Boys are fifty paces towards the sun. Cooking beets!" Sarah: "Are you sure?" Rolf: "Foolish youth. The soil knows all." Kevin: "All right. Follow me!" Eddy: a construction machine, scheming with his friends "They've all fallen for it." Edd: "Eddy, wouldn't it be easier if we just–" Ed: "Make funny noises?" Eddy: "Ed! You found a brain! Mucky Boys make loud, funny noises." starts to make loud, odd noises. Ed joins him. Edd: "Ssh!" and Eddy stop to laugh, and then continue with the noises. Kevin hears them and stops. Rolf: onto Kevin "We have angered the Mucky Boys!" Sarah: on Rolf "AAH!" Jimmy: on top "Help! Help!" Kevin: the rest of the group "When I see Mucky, I'll believe Mucky. Outta my way!" throws his friends off and heads left. Sarah: "C'mon, Jimmy." and the others follow him. The Eds peek out from behind a bulldozer and sneak off in the other direction. They jump behind a pile of dirt, and Ed falls into mud. Eddy: "Ed, you got mud on your face." at the indentation Ed left "Nice face-print." Ed: "I'm Ed." Eddy: "I know what'll fix Kev! Footprints!" Ed: his shoes off "Look! Mucky feet!" Eddy: "Hmm." hits them with a mallet. Ed's feet swell up exponentially. "Now those are Mucky feet." Edd: "Eddy, this is becoming a very complicated–" Eddy: listening "Okay, Ed, stomp down to the old drain pipe." steps on Eddy and walks, with his gigantic feet, in the direction Eddy indicated. Ed: "How'm I doing, Eddy?" Edd: "Oh boy." Ed: "Uh, where's Eddy, Double D?" falls in a puddle Edd: "Stuck to your foot like an old gum wrapper." Ed: Eddy from the puddle "Hey Eddy, we're here." Eds are indeed at the entrance to a giant drainpipe. Eddy: "Bingo! This is perfect for the Mucky Boys' cave!" Edd: "It doesn't look very hygenic." Ed: "Way cool." ---- is walking along, scared. He suddenly trips and falls into a gargantuan footprint. Rolf: "Look at the size of this footprint. I haven't seen feet this big since my great-grandmother." Kevin: "Let's follow them." continue on. ---- footprints have lead the kids to the puddle. Rolf: "The Mucky Boys are smart. I have lost their trail in this pool of water." Eddy: the pipe "This will totally throw Kevin off our back." Edd: cave paintings "Eddy, the authenticity of 'The Cave' is quite questionable. If we just tell Kevin–" Ed: a bone in his head "I found a bone! Cool, huh?" Kevin: the distance "Let's check this place out!" Ed: happy "Hey, it's Kevin!" Eddy: "Quick, Double D! We need to vanish! Fast!" Edd: up the paint "It says, 'Covers in one coat.'" smiles. ---- kids peer into the cave. Rolf: "It's the Mucky Boy cave." caveman artifacts are everywhere. "Their hideous scent is everywhere. Do you smell it?" Sarah: her nose shut "Smells like my brother's feet!" Kevin: past a mural of the Eds attacking something "I still haven't seen a Mucky boy." eyes of the characters in the mural pop open as soon as the kids pass. The Eds apparently covered themselves with paint and stuck themselves to the wall. Sarah: "C'mon, Jimmy, we're falling behind." Jimmy: "Okay, okay. These shoes are pinching my feet." trips over a paint can. Sarah: to figure things out "Paint can, and cave painting." dabs at the pig on the wall. "This paint's still wet! C'mon, Jimmy. I smell something other than Mucky Boys." and Jimmy leave. Edd: "Eddy, Sarah knows. It's just a matter of time." Ed: panicking "My eyes are stuck! I can't open them!" Eddy: "Open your eyes, Ed." Ed: his eyes "Thanks, Eddy." Eddy: "If it's Mucky Boys Kevin wants, then it's Mucky Boys Kevin gets." ---- kids are still in the pipe. Kevin: "C'mon Rolf, how much longer?" Rolf: "My father walked a hundred miles with a mule, two goats, and a shoe on his back." Sarah: "Big deal." Eds are at the end of the pipe, coated in mud. They are getting ready. Ed: "They're coming, Eddy!" Eddy: moose antlers "Put this on." sticks the antlers to Ed's head. Edd: "Eddy, this mud is filthy!" Eddy: a toolbox "Get over it, Double D. Catch!" throws the toolbox. Edd: "Catch? Oh dear." toolbox strikes him a glancing blow on the side of the head. Eddy: "The Mucky Boys live!" bangs his wrench on the ground. Ed: "Yeah! Mucky Boys!" plays with a shovel. Edd: "Eddy, I desperately need to wash. Could we please end this?" Ed: a noise "GEARHWAA! Be scary, Double D." does a poor imitation of a growl. Eddy: sarcastically "Oh, I'm petrified." Rolf: the pipe "Here, we must climb up here!" runs off to hide, not a moment too soon as Rolf comes out a moment later. After exiting, he reaches into the pipe and hauls out the other three. The energy released when they come out causes them to fly onto one end of a filled wheelbarrow. This tips the other end, sending the dirt flying directly onto Rolf. Rolf: some dirt off "Rolf is too strong for his own good!" sounds are heard from behind him. Rolf looks up to see Eddy, holding a wrench and making odd noises. Rolf: "Mucky Boys!" Jimmy: "AAAH!" pops out of a dirt pile. Everybody except for Sarah is frightened witless. Edd then pops out. Kevin: "You guys owe me a window!" runs away. Rolf: "I must water the beets!" exits as well. Jimmy: stranded "Sarah! Oh, Sarah!" hides behind the tipped over wheelbarrow. Eddy: onto Ed's back and riding him like a horse "Ach gahte!" Ed and Eddy: "Mucky Mucky Mucky Mucky!" Eddy: "Mucky, yah!" gores the barrow, tossing it skyward. The Mucky Boys continue their rampage. Sarah: "Oh Ed!" turns around. "Mom says you gotta clean your room!" Ed: "Not now, Sarah, we're playing!" Kevin: out from behind a dirt pile "Huh?" Sarah: "HA!" picks up a hose and aims it at them. Eddy: "You have got the biggest mouth!" water hits the Mucky Boys, washing them clean. When the wave subsides, the Eds stand there, soaked. Comically, Ed is still pretending to be a Mucky Boy. Sarah: "There's your Mucky Boys!" keeps pretending to be a Mucky Boy. Eddy: it's gone on long enough "Okay, Ed. Show's over, take five." Kevin, who is bristling with rage "Mucky Boys. Pretty funny, huh, Kev?" continues to boil, angry. ---- Edd: "Well Eddy, this all could have been avoided if we–" Ed: "My nose is itchy." Eddy: "So scratch it." Ed: "Scratch it for me, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me." Edd: "Well, Ed, I could've scratched it for you but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment." now see that the Eds are stuck in a giant block of cement. Ed: "AAAH! Scratch my nose!" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" and Plank approach with a cake. Jonny: "Look, Plank, Kevin was telling the truth!" Kevin: "Jonny, leave 'em alone! Let 'em stew in their own muck." walks off chuckling. Jonny: whispering "Psst. Eddy. There's a hammer in the cake." sets the cake down and walks off. "Coming, Kevin!" Edd: "The hammer's obviously contaminated the–" Ed: "Cake!" dives in, eating the cake more with his face than with his mouth. When he comes up, the hammer is stuck to his face. "Aah, my itch is gone." Eddy: "Ed, it's on your face." Ed: "What's on my face?" Eddy: "The hammer." Ed: out "A tarantula! Aah get it off Eddy, quick quick, Eddy, get it off!" Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Scripts Category:Scripts